Sweet Dream
by Gingana
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Killua fuera tan sólo un poquito más dulce y tierno? Gon adquiere lo que desea, pero al tiempo será siempre igual. "Killua... tú nunca cambiarás"- One-Shot - Shonen Ai - KiruGon


**Gon- ¡Subete no konnichiwa!**

**Dashie- mejor, mejor**

**Gon- ¡Gracias!**

**Niwa- aún no puedo creer que tengamos que comentar nosotros ésta historia, ya que la señorita "subiré un especial de Navidad y Año nuevo" se le ocurrió un one-shot de 10 minutos…**

**Dashie- dejó una nota, así que diré las aclaraciones yo *se aclara la garganta* letras cursiva pensamientos (estarán aclarados entre ""), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!**

**Todos- ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

* * *

**Sweet Dream**

–Nee Killua– llamó al chico de blancos cabellos frente a él.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, estaba de espaldas a su compañero, mirando el sol que se estaba ocultando.

–Te quiero– le sonrió con dulzura el chico de cabellera negra con terminaciones verdes – ¡mucho mucho! –Tal vez eran los colores anaranjados con mezclas rosas y amarillas, las que hacían que su rostro se iluminara más de lo normal; e incluso más bonito.

–Gon…–un rubor apareció en sus mejillas –siempre tan directo…– el moreno le vio con una sonrisa angelical y cerró sus ojos.

–Es que si no soy directo, no sería yo– justificó.

–Es cierto– se dio la vuelta y tomó sus dos manos– no serías tú.

–Además… si no te lo digo así, nunca sabrías lo mucho que te aprecio– apretó su agarre y torció su cabeza– yo… realmente… te quiero…

–Idiota…– llevó una mano hasta su mejilla– no hace falta que hables para demostrármelo–. El de estatura un poco más alta que el menor, unió sus labios con éste. Un beso tan puro, lleno de amor sincero, cualquiera se sentiría privilegiado de estar encerrado en la prisión dónde éstos te castigaran; y eso el pequeño miembro de la familia Freecss lo sabía, sabía que esos contornos eran suyos, y de nadie más. Sabía que era el dueño de aquella persona de oscuro pasado, pero de alma libre, anhelando un futuro donde las luces nunca se apaguen.

–Yo… no te quiero, Gon– miró serio los ojos canela del otro, tan brillantes; lanzaban una mirada que te cautivaba, tal vez una de las muchas razones por la cual se sentía atraído hacia él–. Yo, te amo– volvió a acariciar su rostro– y no quiero que dudes nunca de eso, ¿está claro?

–Sí, Killua…– Gon saltó sobre el dueño de los hermosos ojos color cielo, y abrazó su cuello con fuerza, pero delicadeza para no lastimarlo– ¡pero yo te amo más!

–No… yo más– juntó su frente con la ajena.

–No no, ya te dije que yo te amo más– discutió, comenzó a reír luego de eso, haciendo que Killua lo imitara.

– ¡Pero mis sentimientos son más fuertes! –Negó y abrazó al pequeño cuerpo frente a él– ¡y se terminó la discusión!

– ¡Pero…! ¡Killua! – Comenzó a hacer pucheros– ¡yo te amo muuuuuuuucho más!

– ¡Te dije que no!

– ¡Yo te amo más!

– ¡Gon, ya cállate! ¡Nunca vas a quererme tanto como yo a ti!

…

– ¡Killua! –El cazador roncaba entre queja y réplica– ¡no! ¡Yo más!

–Gon… Gon…– un chico de ojos azules daba toques en el hombro de su amigo– ¡hey Gon! ¡Despierta!

– ¡Que yo te amo…!– El pelinegro abrió los ojos y vio a su mejor amigo de brazos cruzados frente a él– ¿…más?

– ¡¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?! –Killua miró al joven que aún estaba en pijamas, pero no dio ni tiempo para que éste le respondiera–. Olvídalo… no quiero saber.

–Ehehe…– el aludido rascó su nuca mientras un rubor de vergüenza subía a su rostro– lo lamento…

–Como sea– continuó– apúrate y vístete, hoy lucharemos contra esos tipos llamados Knukcle y Shoot, y no me iré de aquí sin ti, ¿oíste bien? –Se dio la vuelta y dirigió a la puerta– así que mejor apúrate, o no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz.

– ¡Esta bien! – El cazador se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras que su amigo lo esperaba apoyado contra la pared.

–Oye, Gon…–dijo de pronto– en tu sueño… ¿a quién le decías que lo amabas?

El dueño de los ojos marrones terminó de abrocharse los botones de su chaqueta verde que acostumbraba a usar, y miró fijamente hacia él– a ti, por supuesto. ¿A quién más se lo diría?

– ¡G-Gon! –Se acercó a él y dio unos cuantos golpes en su frente – ¡no digas esas cosas tan… tan…!

– ¿Cursis? –Completó –pero si yo te…

–Cállate– cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, ocultando un carmín que había aparecido en sus cachetes color porcelana –sólo… termina y vámonos…

Gon asintió feliz y siguió a Killua quien lo guiaba hacia la asociación, donde tendrían su primera batalla para entrar a la NGL.

–Killua…– el llamado giró su rostro mientras ponía sus brazos por detrás de su nuca– no crees que puedas ser… ya sabes… ¿más cariñoso con migo?

–…–pasaron unos segundos en los cuales sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Frenó y se enfrentó a su amigo– ¡¿acaso algo te pasa hoy?! –Luego de recibir una mueca de vergüenza de su mejor amigo, bufó– ni que fuéramos novios…– aunque tras éste último comentario, el rojo volvió a su cara–. ¿Y-Ya podemos irnos? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

– ¡Sí! –Marchó feliz.

"_Bueno… puedo seguir esperando"_, fue el último pensamiento del pelinegro.

"_Idiota… hacerme sonrojar así… ¡juro que luego de la pelea lo golpearé tan fuerte que rogará no haber nacido!"_, fue el último pensamiento del albino.

* * *

**Dashie- no acotaré nada…**

**Gon- um… ella dejó una nota más..**

**Niwa- déjame leerla**

**/Ehehe… bueno, ahora sólo quería decir, si quieren saber cómo me vino la idea a la cabeza, sigan leyendo, si no, dejen un lindo review con recomendaciones y todo lo que siempre pongo, que ahora no estoy y las pondrán mis pequeños guardianes…. O si no se las verán con migo :3**

**Bueno, estaba en el campo de mi abuela, era de noche y 25 de diciembre; cuando de pronto, veo dos sapos saltando hacia la puerta de salida… y pensé "qué lindo… ¿serán cursis los sapos de novios?" y bueno… se me dio por hacer esto, pensando "ojalá y mis dos niños fueran tan empalagosos como yo"/**

**Todos- *caen al suelo* oh dios…**

**Gon- a mi me gustó *sonríe***

**Dashie- la mataré…**

**Niwa- mejor yo diré las preguntas… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Gon y Killua se quieren mucho? ¿La navidad tiene algo que ver con esto? ¿Amordazarán a la señorita Gingana por subir otro fic?**

**Gon- todo eso y más, ¡en los reviews que sé que dejarán!**

**Dashie- *suspira* hasta ella hace mejores preguntas…**

**Niwa- ¡Cállate!**

**Todos- nos leemos pronto, y prometemos torturar a la escritora para que se deje de molestar con nuevas idea, ¡sayonaraaaa!**


End file.
